Fracture
It started on a nice day of peace and quiet, or about as quiet as it could get in the Loud House. Lincoln was lying on his bed reading some of his favourite graphic novels when Lola entered his room. “Lincoln,” She said, “could you play with me?” But Lincoln was too caught up in his book to notice or hear. “Lincoln!” Lola shouted, “Earth to Lincoln! Hey dodo brain!” And she still didn’t get a response. It seems that years in the house has given Lincoln some selective hearing, but Lola knew other ways to get her older brother to focus on her. She grabbed Bun-Bun and stood by the door. “Hey Linky,” Lola teased, “look what I’ve got.” Lincoln looked up from his graphic novel and saw his younger sister holding his favourite toy. “Lola, give that back,” Lincoln said. “You’ll have to catch me first,” Lola laughed as she dashed off. Lincoln dropped his book and chased after his little sister who continued to laugh and dodge him. “Why are you so slow,” She teased, “maybe Lynn needs to train you some more.” “I’ll get you yet,” Lincoln playfully replied. The two continued to run and laugh through the hallway as Lola continued to keep Bun-Bun away from her brother. “You’re going have to try harder,” Lola said. “I’m not done yet,” Lincoln stated. He tried to grab his younger sister, only for the six-year-old to jump away. But Lola landed too close to the stairs and quickly tripped. She screamed as she fell headfirst down the stairs. Lincoln watched in horror as he saw Lola land at the bottom and hold her left arm. “My arm,” She cried, “it hurts.” “Lola, are you okay?” Lincoln asked as he observed his crying sister. Soon Lola was approached by their other sisters. “Lola, are you all right?” Leni asked. “This looks bad,” Lana added. “I think it’s a fracture,” Lisa observed. “Can you move your arm?” Lynn asked. “It can’t,” She responded, “it hurts too much.” “I’ll get you to the hospital right away,” Lori said as she picked Lola up and dashed to Vanzilla. “What have I done?” Lincoln nervously thought. Lincoln sat on the couch as he nervously waited for Lori and Lola to come back. He barely noticed his surroundings because he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. “Hey Lincoln,” Leni said, “I found Bun-Bun by the stairs.” But Lincoln barely noticed her. Leni wasn’t sure what to think and decided to just leave Bun-Bun by her younger brother. “Hey Lincoln,” Lucy said as she approached him, “you seem gloomier than I am; is something wrong?” Lincoln just remained silent and Lucy could tell that he didn’t want to be bothered and decided to leave him alone and sort his emotions out. The rest of his sisters also looked at him with a bit of concern. A couple hours past and both Lori and Lola returned. Lincoln’s fears were quickly realized when he saw a cast on his little sister’s arm. The eleven-year-old was so horrified that he ran to his room, barely hearing Lola call out to him. “Oh man,” Lincoln nervously thought as he sat on his bed, “I must be the worst brother in the world.” Then his imagination took a dark turn. He found himself inside a large courtroom with Lori as the judge and Lola at the witness stand. “He’s the one,” Lola shouted, “he’s the one who ruined my pageant career!” “How do you plead,” judge Lori asked. “Guilty,” The jury (composed of the rest of his sisters) responded. “Please,” Lincoln begged, “I did mean for this to happen, I’m so sorry.” “It’s too late for that,” Lori said, “take him away.” Then Luna and Lynn (who were dressed as police officers) dragged Lincoln away, slapped chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck, and locked him inside a cell. “I’m sorry,” Lincoln cried. Lincoln’s fantasy was interrupted by some banging on his door. He turned around and saw his five older sisters standing at the door. The girls grabbed their younger brother and started dragging him away. “Sorry brah,” Luna said, “but it’s for your own good.” The older sisters placed Lincoln inside Lola and Lana’s room where he saw Lola sitting on her bed. “Lola, I’m so sorry,” Lincoln stated, “I’ll do anything to make it up to you.” “It’s ok,” Lola replied, “I’m not mad at you, nobody is.” “You’re not?” Lincoln wondered. “The whole thing was an accident,” Lola explained. “But what about your arm?” Lincoln asked. “It will heal,” Lola said as she handed Lincoln some pamphlets, “plus I have back-up plans.” “Little Miss Injury Pageant,” Lincoln read, “Cutest Cast Pageant.” “I prepared myself after the last time I got injured before a pageant,” Lola explained. “I’m glad you’re ok,” Lincoln said. “But there’s one thing I want you to do for me,” Lola stated as she presented her cast, “sign your name here.” “With pleasure,” Lincoln replied as he took a pen and signed his name. The other sisters were pleased that order had been restored and everything was back to normal. “But I still want to do something,” Lincoln said as he picked Lola up, “how about a big bowl of strawberry ice cream.” “With strawberry syrup?” Lola asked. “With all the strawberry syrup you want,” Lincoln replied. Then Lola gave her older brother a big hug. Category:Episodes